


The Challenge

by SelfEE



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfEE/pseuds/SelfEE
Summary: In order to curb their arguments, Laura creates a writing challenge for both of them to follow. Almanzo is having trouble trying to find something to write until he comes up with an idea. Story complete in one chapter
Relationships: Almanzo Wilder/Laura Ingalls Wilder
Kudos: 1





	The Challenge

The Challenge

Almanzo was lost in thought. He didn't know what to write anymore. He had gone through five pieces of paper already and he was on what would be his sixth. He would soon need a new tablet if this was going to continue.

It was ridiculous now, at least he thought so. He wasn't the writer Laura was. Besides which, the last thing he attempted to write was his first marriage proposal to her almost a year ago now. The point had broken on the pencil she gave him and he never even finished it, not that he needed to.

This little exchange of notes had been Beth's idea and was threefold. One, it gave them something else to concentrate on when they got angry. Two, their anniversary was coming up and three, it was something that they could both participate in. The challenge, as she called it, started as a joint thing, you know, two separate sheets of paper and let's compare notes thing. Somewhere along the way it became a competition thing, and, if you wanted to get technical, it was a "let's see who can come up with the best quote" thing.

To make things more fun and exciting, there would be a few more things happening to accompany this little challenge or whatever it was would be a surprise. Laura had hinted the winning quote would receive special treatment and be hung in a special place on the parlor wall.

And if all went well, this could become a tradition, she mentioned to him one night before they went to sleep.

At first, Manly didn't see the need for any of this. All couples argue, he told Beth, as they sat side by side in bed one night. There was nothing strange. He argued with this sister all the time when they first started living together, but they learned to live with each other after a while.

Except that Eliza Jane wanted her own way and rather than fight with each other, he finally gave in and did what she wanted just to keep the peace. Sis always wanted her own way, at least Beth was willing to listen to his side of the story and then they would decide together how it would be handled.

Well, at least since they got married anyway.

Sometimes, Laura promised, these quotes would be followed by other things, sunrises, sunsets, his favorite foods and always, just plain old good loving. Those were only some of the things that could be a part of this.

And Almanzo found that he couldn't argue with that.

And that's the way Almanzo wanted to leave it and, as soon as he got rid of the papers in his hand, he was going to tell her that.

Wait, he had an idea. Beth hadn't said that they had to make it up, all she said was that they needed a quote and it didn't have to be only one quote, it could be several.

But he needed Emerson's Essays and Quotes book. All he needed was one quote, just one.

He smiled at the thought of it and he knew the quote he wanted, but he didn't want to tell her what he was doing. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Almanzo had hoped that Laura hadn't grabbed the book first.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Manly picked up the papers on the dining room floor and wandered into the parlor to throw the discarded paper into the fireplace. To his surprise, he saw Beth doing the exact same thing.

"What are you doing here?" they both said together, looking at each other.

"Getting rid of some paper," they both said in unison.

The two of them looked at each other

"Did you get anything written down?" Again, they said it together and they both held up one piece of paper.

And both were trying to keep a straight face.

"Who wants to go first?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Almanzo grabbed her hand and led her over to the dining room table. When they sat down, he grabbed hers and she took his. The two of them started to read the quote out loud.

_This is my wish for you. Comfort on difficult days, smiles when sadness intrudes, rainbows follow the clouds, laughter to kiss your lips, sunsets to warm your heart, hugs when spirits sag to brighten your being, faith so that you can believe, confidence when you doubt, courage to know yourself, patience to accept the truth, love to complete your life. ___

__

__

_Ralph Waldo Emerson ___  
  


____They were half way through the both quotes when the both of them stopped and realized they were reading the same ones to each other._ _ _ _

____"I don't believe it," Manly and Beth said together, giggled and hugged each other._ _ _ _

____"I know it doesn't have to do with anything we talked about, Beth, but I…"_ _ _ _

____"Oh, Manly," Laura said, squeezing him against her. "I used the same quote and it was too beautiful not to."_ _ _ _

____Almanzo smiled. "That's what I thought myself. Besides, I couldn't think of a thing to write."_ _ _ _

____Laura smiled back. "You and me both, Manly."_ _ _ _

____XXXXXXXXXXX_ _ _ _

____"So you think that we can make this work just the way it is now?" Laura looked at him. They were lying together, side by side. They were staring up at the ceiling with Manly's arm under Laura's head._ _ _ _

____"If we argue, it doesn't mean that I love you any less." He smiled, turned toward her and touched her cheek. "It also means that we can make up quicker, doesn't it?"_ _ _ _

____Laura smiled and turned her head toward him. "MANLY," she laughed and he joined in._ _ _ _

____They kept laughing until Almanzo pulled her closer._ _ _ _

____"I know we can make it work, Beth. I love you too much to let you go. I did it once and I'll never do it again. You mean too much to me, Laura. Nothing will ever change my love for you."_ _ _ _

____He released her and looked into her eyes, a wide smile on his face._ _ _ _

____And that's when he noticed that she had one as well._ _ _ _

____"Likewise," was all she said and they hugged each other._ _ _ _


End file.
